


Torrential Fall

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Foreplay, Jealousy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rain, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Lovino gets jealous.  He and his lover hash it out in the rain.
Relationships: South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Torrential Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

She ducked into the restaurant as the rain started to pick up. 

Just her luck (or, as Lovino would nag her, her forgetfulness) that she didn’t have her umbrella.

In any case, she was already inside, which was warm and pleasantly buzzing with conversation. When she checked her watch, she would see that her boyfriend was supposed to arrive any minute. 

In the meantime, she decided to get a drink at the bar.

The bartender took her order – a red wine, just something to hold her over while she waited for Lovino, who’d be pleased to see that she was drinking a _Sangiovese_ , a favorite of his. As she reached into her purse for a bit of cash a sudden presence beside her stretched out his well-dressed arm and seemed to stop her.

“Please Miss, allow me.” 

She looked up, startled, as a handsome man with the same ringing accent of her boyfriend was flashing her a white smile. “Pretty women should never pay for their own drinks.”

“Oh.”

She watched as the man held out his card for the bartender to run. His arm was still out in front of her. When the bartender returned with her glass of wine, the man moved his hand to the back of her chair in what felt like some subliminal claim.

Her insides seemed to knot. Lovino was supposed to come soon, and she knew how he fretted about her running off with some other man; something that had always surprised her. Never would she have imagined her ridiculously handsome, snappily dressed, _gloriously_ Italian lover to worry about losing her. 

Admittedly, when in Italy, and in the presence of another handsome, well-dressed man, she felt like she could maybe understand his worries a bit better.

“Thank you,” she said politely to the man. “Though, I should tell you; I’m already seeing someone. I’m actually just waiting for him now.”

The man tsk’ed in playful disapproval. 

“But you haven’t even given me a chance! You’re too young, too beautiful to be tied down without seeing all the world has to offer.”

At this, she couldn’t help but make a face.

“And you’re saying _you’re_ what the world has to offer?”

“ _Si bella_ , I am. Looks pretty optimistic out there, no?”

She laughed, unable to not be at least a little charmed by his confidence. 

He laughed too and shifted closer to her, holding out a fine-boned hand in offering.

“I’m-“

“-just leaving.”

They both startled and looked in the direction of the voice; Lovino was standing a few feet away, his arms folded across his chest. One eyebrow was raised, unsurprised. It added an edge to the tight smile at his lips.

“Lovi, I hadn’t realized you were here.”

Lovino sauntered over and slung his arm across her shoulders. His grip on her was tight. She could tell he was angry though she knew it wasn’t directed at her.

“Ah, you must be the boyfriend,” the other man said, never losing his canary-eating grin. “Might I suggest that you not leave such a lovely lady unattended? It would be a shame if someone were to… _snatch_ her up.”

Lovino’s arm went from her shoulders to her waist, nearly hoisting her off the stool. He narrowed his eyes at the other man.

“Alright bastard, listen here. Why don’t you not tell me how to treat my woman? _Quella bocchinara di tua madre.”_

She wasn’t fluent in Italian but based on the man’s reaction, Lovi must’ve said something pretty bad – which she was more than willing to believe. 

Lovino was already cuffing up the sleeves of his shirt when the other man lunged at him.

“ _Ti ucciderò_!” 

Other nearby people at the bar scattered as the other man landed a solid blow at the side of Lovino’s face. He retaliated in full, barreling straight into the other man’s chest, and knocking him off his feet. A few stools toppled over, and someone screamed. 

She was stunned for a few moments as she watched Lovino wrestle on the ground with the other man. When she finally came to her senses, she ducked into the mess to grab at Lovino’s bicep, stopping him mid-punch. Lovino was holding his own; though blood seeped from his nose. The other man had a black eye.

“Lovi,” she hissed, tugging hard at her lover’s bicep, trying to reign him in. 

“Let’s go, he’s not worth it.”

“Not worth it?” The other man let out a harsh laugh, “that _bastardo_ -“

The bartender stepped out from behind the counter and tried to help with the separation.

“Break it up,” he grunted, with a backward jerk against the other man’s arm.

With the help of a few other patrons, they succeeded in splitting up the fight, though even with a restraining hand on Lovino, she could feel him seethe. He was practically _shaking_ with rage. He raised a hand to his nose and pulled it away, inspecting the blood that blotted at his fingers.

“Come on,” she pressed her palm against his chest in a warning. “Let it go.”

The other man was released too once it looked like no one was going to try and hit the other again.

“Now, you guys take that shit outside. I don’t want it in here,” the bartender called out. He gestured towards the door when Lovino didn't move quickly enough. _“Esci, esci!”_

The man with the black eye was made to wait as Lovino and her left the restaurant first. Lovino held the door for her on the way out and when he caught the other man’s eye, he sent him a mean grin before bringing his hand down against her ass.

She yelped at the contact as she was ushered out into the rain – it was pouring now. An embarrassed, itching red gathered at her cheeks. That plus the chill of the weather seemed to awaken her own anger at her boyfriend. Would it have been so difficult to just walk away?

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?”

She whirled around to face Lovino, eyes flashing.

He was taken aback by the attack, which immediately brought his own simmering temper back to a boil.

“Me? What’s wrong with _you_? I’m a few minutes late and already you’re off with another man?” 

In the cold natural light, it was easier to see the extent of Lovino’s bruising. Already an area at his left cheek was raised and red. His nose had blood crusted below it, which gave way to a cut on his lip, where maybe Lovi’s teeth or the man’s wedding ring had caught him.

“I was not-“

“ _Laughing_ at his jokes, letting him _buy_ you drinks,” Lovino’s lip curled. “Is that why you wanted to pull me off of him? Didn’t want me ruining your new boyfriend’s face?”

She was stunned and hurt. She knew he was angry – and the first part of what he’d said hadn’t exactly been false. 

She felt bittered on the inside and angry tears budded in the corner of her eyes. Rather than have him see, she shoved him away from her and turned on her heel to storm off.

She could feel eyes on them through the restaurant window, doubling down on her humiliation. She let their stares fall at her back. 

Where she’d thought she’d be walking off with the rain to wash out her angry tears though, she suddenly felt an iron grip on her wrist as Lovino grabbed her and dragged her off into the side alley. 

The street was usually full of people enjoying the shops and restaurants though now everyone seemed to have retreated inside due to the weather. It was just she and Lovino here as the rain drenched her through her clothes and plastered her hair to her face.

He pinned her roughly to the worn brick at the side of the restaurant they were just kicked out of. Through the thin, soaked material of her dress, she could feel the stone scratch and cut at her.

“Let go of me.”

“No.”

Their eyes met in a searing clash. Usually, when Lovino looked at her, she felt warm. Weak in the knees. There was nothing but steel in his eyes now. 

This only flared her temper once more. Where was the passion that had driven him to pick a fight in her honor to begin with?

She fought against his hold, straining against his grasp, her free hand pushing roughly at his chest and torso.

Lovino didn’t take too kindly to this. His other hand caught hers and then she was completely pinned.

“You’re a _brute._ ”

“Am I?” 

“I’m leaving you.”

Lovino laughed at this. While this was no doubt a sore spot, he doubted she’d be going anywhere so long as he was holding her like he was.

“I’m sure.”

She glared fiercely at him.

“You never loved me.”

This wiped the bitter smile clean off Lovino’s face. He didn’t like that, mostly because it certainly wasn’t true. 

She watched his reaction, knowing she’d touched a nerve.

The intensity of Lovino’s gaze held her as much as his hands did. Not only could she not look away, but had he let her go, she wouldn’t have been able to leave like she’d said she would. 

She was like one of those butterflies, pinned to be studied. Lovino was watching her with looking-glass precision.

“Don’t you dare say shit like that,” his voice was almost a growl. 

“You can’t possibly believe for a single moment that that’s true.”

She didn’t answer. She had none for him.

Lovino’s eyes drifted down her body, catching the way her dress clung to her. 

It was a chilly rain, and Lovino could see that she wasn’t wearing a bra from how her nipples poked at the fabric.

He felt a stirring at his crotch, tempered by the anger he still felt when looking at her. She was out here looking like that, where anyone could lay their eyes or hands on her. 

Lovino felt his blood run hot; he wanted to bury himself in her. 

He wanted to grab her how he liked and kiss her hard enough to erase that terrible thing she’d said earlier; that he’d never even loved her. 

He could prove her wrong if she’d let him.

He wanted to fuck her with the whole world as their voyeur. He’d settle for this alley though.

He thought to the exact moment before they’d formally started fighting, when they were leaving the restaurant and he’d slapped her ass.

Pinning her with his hips, Lovino slipped a hand down to roughly grab her through her dress. She yelped and jolted against him as she squeezed just shy of painful. He loved the feel of her weighty and full in his hands. 

“ _Lovino_!”

She struggled against him, though only halfheartedly. His touch dropped her arousal straight to where it could collect between her legs, though she still didn’t mind putting up a fight for the sake of bruising Lovino’s ego. 

She opened her mouth to say something again – to call him something nasty probably, but Lovino was tired of talking. He wasn’t as good with words, especially when his blood was boiling like it was and he had a raging hard-on.

Instead he crashed his lips to hers, his hand sliding into her hair just in time to cushion how her head knocked back against the brick. Lovino could feel the stone bite into the back of his hand but he didn’t care, he only kissed her harder.

She gave him one more shove before finally throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back. All teeth and heat, Lovino nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped, her lips parting.

“You’re an absolute _bastard_.”

He panted a laugh.

“But you knew that already.”

Then he thrust his tongue into her mouth, determined to claim her, and insistent that she recognized his claim. 

She groaned, one of her hands sliding up into his hair to tug sharply. 

Lovino felt that tug in the twitch of his cock; he liked it when she was rough with him. It made him certain that she felt as strongly for him as he did for her, both of their tempers be damned.

“Hold on to me,” he grunted. 

She knew better than to disobey at a time like this. Her arms were back around his neck and shoulders, anchoring her to him as he moved his hands down to slip beneath her thighs. He hitched them at his hips.

Her dress had ridden up to her waist now, and when Lovi ground the bulge in his trousers against her wet core, he could feel her heat curling around him, that much closer. The feeling of him, even through his clothes, pulled another desperate moan from her. 

She pinched her eyes shut so she didn’t have to look at the gloating look on his face.

“Not so picky about me touching you in public now, huh?”

He said this as he broke the kiss, his forehead pressed firmly to hers, his nose pushing against hers. His breath was hot on her, stoking her simmering rage but she had no comeback. 

He was right – whereas before it made her feel classless, now she thought if he stopped touching her, she’d die.

The neckline of her dress was generous when dry and the flimsy material only yielded further under the direction of the rain. Lovino grabbed her dress and yanked it down her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. Rain droplets beaded at her and made her skin gleam. Her nipples were dark and hard. 

“L-Lovino, _wait_ -“

Lovino wasted no time; he ducked his head down and buried his face into her cleavage. Red blossomed across her cheeks.

He was nuzzling and pressing open-mouthed kisses against her, marveling at how her plush skin shook and heaved beneath him. As he caught a nipple between his lips and sucked, she arched into him; the contrast between the icy chill of the rain and the heat of his mouth making her delirious with arousal.

Lovino’s eyes flitted up to watch her. 

While her body was reacting to him; malleable under his careful, skillful hands, slick from how he could manipulate her, her face told a different story. Her eyes were still shut, her brow was drawn into a furrow, and he could only catch a smattering of her blush, because she’d sort of tossed her head away, desperate to find some sliver of protection out in the elements.

A pang went through his chest. 

He’d been throwing his weight around about how she was his woman, but here she was, cold and humiliated in his arms. 

“Hang on to me,” he directed again, his voice softening from his former huskiness.

She seemed surprised at this sudden change but obliged. He noticed that this time, she nodded into the crook of his neck, clinging to him as he briefly let go of her so that he could shrug off his jacket and drape it around her shoulders.

“Put your arms through.”

His hands resumed their hold on her as she shucked her arms through the sleeves of his coat. He noticed she was shaking as she did so. Lovino tugged the lapels more firmly in place as if to reinforce the meager protection his jacket provided her.

“A little better?”

She looked anywhere but him.

“Thank you.”

The hollowness in his chest throbbed. Lovino felt like an asshole.

“Shut up,” he muttered as one of his arms gathered around the small of her back, holding her up, while the other tunneled beneath his jacket to cup her breast. He stole another heated kiss from her lips before nudging her jaw up and peppering a series of open-mouthed kisses at her neck. Here, where she could not look directly at him, Lovino felt a little braver. 

He kissed his way just below her ear. 

“ _I’m sorry_.”

His own whisper melted into that of the rain’s. He could tell she heard him though; her hold on him tightened and now when she clung to him, Lovino felt like it was because she wanted to be in his arms.

He gave her breast a squeeze, his thumb rubbing at her nipple, feeling the pleasure that flecked through her reflected back as she rutted against him.

He jerked his hips back against her, desperate for more of the friction the contact provided.

“You know, you’re the only man for me.”

The small affirmation made his ears burn. Lovino believed her with his whole heart – but he wanted to see for himself what this looked like.

The hand at her breast moved down to her sex. He hooked a finger at the crotch of her panties and drew it aside so that the seam of her cunt was bared to him. His middle finger delved into her folds, tracing up along her slit until he found the hooded bundle of nerves.

She jolted in his arms.

“ _Oh_ , Lovi-“

“You’re so wet already. That’s because of me, right?”

He was only teasing, though she turned her face away again, still a little sensitive about what had happened earlier. Lovino decided to make it up to her. 

He replaced his middle finger with his thumb, allowing for his other fingers to reach further down along her sex. He traced her slit again, watching carefully as she shivered under his ministrations.

He liked what he saw a lot.

Lovino felt his middle finger approach her entrance. He tested pressing into her – she was certainly wet enough to take one finger and probably more but with the chill in the air and the brick at her back, could she relax enough?

He continued to ease his finger in, watching the rise and fall of her chest. 

He thumbed her clit in the hope that it would help; every so often she would arch her hips, leaning into his hand. 

She didn’t seem to have any trouble taking his finger. 

When he was in to the knuckle, she opened her eyes. Her brow was still pulled into that delightfully vulnerable furrow.

“What is it, _amore_?”

“Can you....give me more?” 

The words fell sparsely from her lips like she had to force them out because she was ashamed to claim them.

At this, Lovino welcomed the curling flames of his desire as the licked at his skin from the inside. He had an entire desert sweltering inside of him.

He’d have carved his heart out of his chest for her if that’s what she'd truly wanted.

He pulled his middle finger out and then the next time he was pressing at her entrance, it was with two fingers, his thumb still stationed at her clit.

Lovino pushed into her a little more quickly this time. He could feel the drag of his fingers along the inside of her silken heat but she still took him easily enough. He started pumping his fingers at an even pace. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back against the brick.

“Careful,” Lovino said softly, again studying her reactions.

Every time his thumb brushed at her clit, her hips would twitch and he’d be able to feel her breath catch in her throat. Pride swelled in him at the effect he had on her – delivering her to ecstasy had been a skill he’d spent their months together perfecting.

He started pumping his fingers a little faster and she moaned softly. 

When the drag of him pulled a loud, wet sound from between her legs, the crimson at her cheeks reignited with a vengeance and she reached a hand up to cover her face.

“ _A-ah_!”

He felt her clench around his fingers a few haphazard times. He thrust deeper, slowing his pace with his fingers while picking up the flitted movements of his thumb.

Now her chest was heaving as she grappled with her impending release. 

Lovino’s face was still – he didn’t want to miss a single moment of her reactions. His fingers were relentless.

“Oh, Lovi I’m…”

He made an encouraging sound in his throat. He might’ve been imagining it but he swore he felt the area between her legs grow more slippery.

She clenched again.

“Come on,” he said, his voice coaxing. “Come for me, _cara_.”

“I’m-“

Quick as a whip, Lovino used his free hand to tug her hand away from her face as she tensed around him.

She looked feverishly red now and utterly irresistible with her hair plastered against her wet skin, her bare breasts peeking out from beneath his jacket.

“I want to see how much you need me,” he said as she turned her face away.

He kept up his ministrations, his pace never faltering as he worked her through her orgasm. The clenching came more sporadically, and a rush of wetness emptied onto his hand.

The musky scent of her arousal seemed to cling to the heaviness of the air around them. Lovino was so hard it was painful now as she sagged against him.

He pulled his fingers from her, his cock twitching as she whined from the drag against her hypersensitive walls and then the gaping absence of him. 

Lovino yanked at his belt, wrenching the buckle loose before he unzipped and pulled himself from his trousers. 

He jerked his hips against her, desperate to feel her bare and wet against him. 

His length slid against her sex. At the feel of her heat, he groaned. Her chest was heaving again. 

With a hand, Lovino guided himself, tracing his tip against her lower lips. She let out a whine, squirming beneath him.

Still dripping from her recent orgasm, she felt herself grow wet again. 

Her breasts ached to be touched.

“I need…” She trailed off, figuring he’d get the picture.

And he did, but pictures weren’t enough. Not after the day they had.

“What? What do you need?” Lovino asked in a harsh voice. “ _Who_?”

“Y-You, I need _you_.”

Lovino lifted a hand to her chin and gently dragged the pad of his thumb across her cheek. In a surprisingly tender gesture, he kissed the tip of her nose.

“You have me,” he said gently. “But what’s not what you meant, right? Tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

She took a deep shuddering breath. Lovino could feel the flex of her legs around him.

“You _inside_ me.”

Lovino reached down to palm his erection, directing it to her entrance. 

He pressed his swollen tip against her and she moaned. He stopped as soon as he felt his tip in her tight heat.

“Like this? Just this?”

She writhed against him, trying to push her hips further against him. 

Lovino made sure to hold her away from him so she couldn’t force his… _hand_. It almost killed him.

“ _Ah_ ,” she whimpered. “Can’t you just fuck me already?”

“Of course I can, _tesoro_.” He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, “but you have to beg for it.”

If she’d been as angry as she had been before, perhaps she would’ve put up more of a fight but as it was, she was cold, tired, and practically suffocated by her desire. 

Her blush itched at her cheeks, rendered uncomfortable by the desperate annoyance that flared in her.

Her hands grabbed at Lovino’s shirt collar and yanked him to her.

“ _Please_ Lovi,” she begged, her breath hot, her words searing against his mouth. “Please fuck me. I’m yours and I’ll only ever be yours. Heart, body – all of it. Please just fu-“

She let out a choked sound. In one smooth moment he’d hilted himself inside of her.

Lovino thrust into her in short, jerking thrusts, as it was all their current position would allow them. Her back and head bumped against the wall; she was sure she’d be all scratched up when she got home. She wasn’t worried about that though.

While the drag of him inside of her was confined to short bursts of friction, the rough clash of his hips against hers and his breathless pace compensated for this. 

Her arms scrabbled for a secure hold on him. Lovino could feel the bite of her nails through the material of his shirt and it only urged him to take her harder. 

The tension at the pit of her stomach coiled tighter and tighter as Lovino pounded into her. Her hands were in a white-knuckled grip; she was trembling in his arms. At a particularly rough thrust, she let the momentum rock her forward so that her head fell and rested at Lovino’s shoulder. 

From here, she could see how he disappeared between her legs. How they connected.

She loved it fiercely and squeezed around him.

At this Lovino groaned and his cock gave an obvious twitch. He’d wanted to spill himself in her moments into feeling her silken heat around him, he insisted on dragging a second orgasm from her first though. 

It was the least he could do after how he’d acted today; coming for him was the least she could do in return.

She clenched around him a couple more times and his pace grew harried. 

She wanted to tell him that she was close, to tell him how he was just about to throw her over the edge and into her second orgasm that day but she was too out of breath.

She took a few gulping breaths, tasting the musk of their coupling.

With a moan, she curled up around him, holding on to him like he would keep her head above water. Another rush of wetness joined the dampness collecting at her thighs. As she quaked and reeled in his arms, Lovino let himself follow her into their ecstasy. He spilled inside of her. 

His legs turned to jelly and he let himself lean her up against the wall, keeping them both braced up and steepled against each other as they recovered their breath and strength. 

Mingling with the scent of sex was the tang of sweat. Lovino nuzzled into the crook of her neck and drew in more of the heady scent. He loved it when she smelled like this – raw and reeking of a concoction they’d made together.

His lips moved mutely and tiredly against her neck in a lazy open-mouthed kiss. 

She shuddered further into him.

He lifted his head to look at her and now they were nose to nose. From this proximity, she could make out the smattering of freckles above the bruise blooming beneath, on his left cheekbone. The blood at his nose was dried, as was the crescent moon of blood outlining the swell of his lip. She reached her fingers up to touch it gently. Lovino winced, but let her lean in after to brush a kiss against it.

He barely felt the pain like this. Mothers everywhere had been right - some problems could be kissed all better.

After a few minutes, he pulled out from her. She felt small dribbles of his seed spatter at her thighs but the alley wasn’t the place to deal with it, so she just tugged her dress back down.

Lovino tugged his jacket tight around her, reaffirming its position on her frame before slinging an arm around her shoulders.

“Let’s go home. You’ll catch your death if you stay out here like this.”

She snorted; Lovino always got sappy after sex. She let him though as it was one of the things she loved most about him.

“We’ll get home and I’ll draw you a nice hot bath,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She glowed at the touch, tucking herself more firmly under his arm by wrapping hers around his waist. “I’ll make dinner and we’ll have a relaxing evening in.”

At the mention of staying in with him, she felt warm again. 

Her sex throbbed and she felt a pressure collecting at her pubic bone. They’d just finished and already he had her mind back in the gutter.

“That sounds perfect,” she sighed. 

She meant it; Lovino knew just how to take care of her.


End file.
